


I've always known

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Marc invites Dani to his home to spent the day with him to prove to himself he is not having a crush on his teammate, things turn out a bit different





	I've always known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly__canthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/gifts).



_"Dani..."_

Wait, what?

Marc freezes, hand stilling around his still leaking cock and eyes flying open, realizing he just whispered his teammate's name when he came. Marc sits up, breathing hard and wiping his hand at the sheet, trying to comprehend what just happend.

_'You fucking whispered your teammate's name when you came, that's what happened'_

No....

Marc shuts his eyes tightly, trying to figure out if there was a 'Dani' during his one-night-stands over the past years. It could be right? There are women that listen to the name Dani too. He breaths out slowly, no matter how hard he tries, he can't find any woman he spend the night with with the name Dani and he sighs, falling back into the pillow.

'I'm so fucked'

To make matters worse, he suddenly couldn't keep his eyes off of Dani, off track but also on track, when the smaller would be in front of him he was mesmerized by the other, how he would throw the bike around in a chicane was the most sexy and hot thing he had ever seen. It even almost caused him to crash but he always managed to save it Marquez' style, thank god for that because really, what was he supposed to say if someone asked? I was too busy oogling Dani's ass? 

The teamevents became a real challange, Marc having to keep up the act of always being happy and cheery and touchy around him, things that became to mean more for him then before, practically exploding when someone would mention Dani isn't good enough and too small and light and to fickle and he has been taking up a factory seat for too long and make way for someone else, lacing his fingers to prevent him from punching the light out of them, he didn't wanted anyone else next to him, no one would do, only Dani.

His obsession with the Sabedel native became more redicoulous with every race that passed, it was getting increasingly more diffecult to keep it hidden so that's why he had invited Dani to his home in Andorra, away from the track and away from the buzzling paddock, just two friends and hopefully he would come to his senses that this redicoulous crush was just that, a crush. He had always admired Dani from a very young age and he had never fancied men, never even toyed with the idea and he was pretty sure Dani was straight too, having seen him with Yvette for years untill a couple of months ago but she probably had her own life too.

He is startled by the bell, head jerking in the direction of the hallway, freezing for a moment before springing into action and to the hallway, skidding to a halt on his socks, unconciously running his hands through his hair and rubbing them dry on his jeans before opening the door, mouth already opening to greet him but the moment he sees him, the words die on his lips. 

"Hey..."Dani says, sounding insecure suddenly,"am I too early? I can go and come back later...."

The Spaniard is already stepping back but suddenly Marc surges forward and grabs his wrist pulling him inside.

"No! No, sorry, I was just....sorry,"he says, laughing and gesturing with his hand towards the livingroom,"come in."

Dani nods and walks ahead of Marc, youngest letting his eyes roam over Dani's form from behind, shirt stopping just above his hips and giving Marc a glorious view of that tight ass and he bites his lip.

'Yeah, maybe not a crush so much...'

Dani walks into the livingroom, taking in the large white couch and coffetable with multiple layers, grey carpet underneath and flatscreen tv against the wall with a cabinet beneath it but what captures his attention is the view, walking up to the large floor to ceiling windows he stops right before them and looks at the forest, tops of the trees white from ths snow.

"This is beautiful."he whispers.

"Yeah it is...."Marc murmers, eyes still raking over Dani.

"Marc?" Dani asks and looks back at Marc, making Marc jerk his head up, realizing Dani caught him staring.

"What?" he asks, eyes wide.

"The view,"Dani says, smiling and looking at it again,"it's really gorgeous."

Marc smiles, pushing his hands in his pockets and joining Dani at the window, looking outside too.

"Yeah, it was one of the reasons I bought this house, did you have any trouble finding it?"

"Just a bit, it's very remote."

"I know, I love coming home in Cervera and the people mostly leave me alone but here it's just....it's like it's just me you know, my safe heaven."

"We all need that, even though my house in Geneva isn't that remote, people leave me alone when I'm there."

"You want a drink?"

"Sure."

Marc nods and leaves, to return with two beers, Dani sitting on the couch watching the tv, paused at the game it is on, MotoGP 2017.

"You any good?" he asks.

Marc laughs and hands Dani his beer sitting down too.

"No one's ever been able to beat me."

"That is going to change then."Dani says, placing his beer on the table and grabbing the console, tossing one to Marc.

"Oh you're on." he smiles.

 

"I give up,"Marc says two hours later, tossing the console away and raising his hands in defeat,"you win."

"What?"Dani says and steals a glance at Marc,"you, the great Marc Marquez, is throwing in the towel?"

"Yes I am."

Dani smiles, placing the console away and leaning back, hands behind his head and stretching, Marc's eyes being drawn to the sliver of skin that is revealed and he bites his lip, forcing himself reaching out and touching, wondering how it would feel beneath his fingertips.

"Marc?"

"What?" He says, head jerking up and realizing, again, Dani caught him staring.

"You have any food? All that ass whooping made me hungry." he says.

"Oh, uhm...I kinda forgot to do some shopping, pizza ok?"

"Sure."

 

Fifteen minutes later finds them both munching on a pizza, boxes on their laps and silence falling over them, Marc every now and then glancing over at Dani, strings of melted cheese he keeps licking from his lips not helping at all and he is glad for the box covering his lap. Eyes following his teammates movement when he reaches out for his third bottle of beer and his lips wrap around the neck, taking a large gulp and Marc swears it has never looked that sexy with anyone else and he licks his lips.

"I'm sure you have a different woman here every weekend, shouldn't be any trouble for a handsome guy like you, a house like this."

"I......I'm not....."Marc bites his lip, feeling scrutinized under Dani's intense stare,"I'm not like that anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, or maybe I do...I just...."Marc shrugs and picks at his pizza.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok, I'm just confused about what I want, I used to like women, a lot, but lately.....not so much anymore."

"You're gay?" Dani asks and leans towards him, pulling a leg on the couch and turning his body towards Marc.

"Maybe, how do you know?"

"You ever kissed a guy?"

"No."

"Well, you should start there and see how it makes you feel."

"Yeah, but where do I find one that is willing to kiss me without selling me out after."

"I'm willing." Dani says, sounding so matter of factly Marc swirls his head around to watch him.

"What? You are?"

"Yeah." he shrugs.

"Why?" Marc asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Why not? You're handsome, you're my friend and that's what friends do, they help each othr out right?"

"Right, but you aren't single or gay...."

"I am very single after Yvette left me because I am very gay."he smiles.

"Oh..."

"Come on, I know you want too,"Dani says and moves towards him,"right from the moment you opened the door I knew."

Marc feels his heartbeat speed up, mouth opening and closing while he sees the object of his affection come closer untill he can feel his breath on his face, releasing a shaky breath.

"Kiss me Marc." Dani whispers.

His hand coming up to cup the youngers face and he leans against the touch, leaning in and letting their lips meet in a soft kiss, lips that work against each other perfectly and Marc just can't help but moan. Dani smiles against his lips, tugging his lowerlip and sweeping his tongue over it soothingly, sliding closer.

"Come on, open up, let me in." he murmers against Marc's lips.

Marc is helpless against his words, parting his lips and feeling a soft tongue trace his teeth before is slips inside, sparks going through the younger when their tongues meet, Dani moving in closer and taking Marc's hand, guiding it beneath his shirt and when Marc's fingers make contact with Dani's muscles he moans again, bit louder this time and his fingers explore the taught muscles, tracing them and encoutering some scars. Dani moves back, making Marc open his eyes just in time to see Dani stretching out and removing his shirt, eyes moving lower and admiringly taking in his chest, Dani covering his hand with his own and moving it upwards, thumb stroking his nipple, Dani's breath hitching in his throat and slowly moving the hand lower, not stopping at his stomach but guiding it even lower still, covering his crotch and the younger groans when he feels the hard shaft beneath his hand. Dani leans in, lips brushing Marc's cheek and finding a way to his ear. Marc bites his lip to keep a groan inside and he squirms away from Dani, standing up and backing away even though his brian is screaming to get back to Dani he can't.

"I can't...we can't..."he says.

"Why not?"Dani asks, standing up and stalking up to Marc, hand slipping underneath his shirt,"you don't want me? You don't think I'm handsome?"

"That's not the problem, trust me." Marc breaths.

"What then? That you've never had a man before?"Dani says and traps Marc against the window to kiss his neck and trail a path to his ear,"don't worry, I'll be gentle, I promis I won't ravish you but that will be a challange tho."

"Hm?" Marc asks, voice straining and eyes closed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you, have you?"

"What?"Marc squeels surprised.

"I have, can't even count the times anymore that I've jerked of with your face in front of my in my head, in my big, cold, lonely bed."

"Fuck Dani...."

"That's the intention, yes,"Dani says but moves back and creats distance between them,"but if you don't want too....."

"I do!"Marc says quickly, Dani's lips curling up into a smile making the younger blush.

Dani reaches out his hand and Marc looks at it before he takes it, leading him to the hallway and upstairs, momentarily stopping to let Marc lead the way to his bedroom and once inside, he turns and looks at Dani, eyes turned a shade darker and he reaches up, cupping Marc's face and the younger leans into the soft touch, closing his eyes and gasping when he feels soft lips on his, moving against each other perfectly while Dani's hands slip underneath his shirt, pushing it up and revealing a muscled chest, fingers ghosting over it having Marc tremble under the touch. Dani smiles and pulls back, having Marc whine at the loss and Dani tilts his head.

"How do you want to do this?"

Marc opens his mouth to say something, not really having an answer for that question and he frowns.

"You want me to take the lead? Or do you want to explore me first before something happens?"

Marc gapes at him, still lost for words that this is actually happening but also of what he wants, it would be easier to let Dani take the lead because he has no clue as to what he should do but he would defenitly love to explore Dani's body. Dani sees the conflict on his teammates face and smiles softly at him and takes his hand to lead him to the bed.

"How about this,"he says and sits on the bed, Marc standing between his legs and his hands move to take his hips,"I start, and when you feel comfetable enough, you join in?"

Marc nods, silently watching how Dani smiles and looks at his hands that pop the button of his jeans, slowly pulling it down to reveal a boxers that is already tenting and he looks up through his eyelashes, absolutly loving the slight blush that is coating Marc's cheeks. 

"Really? I've beraly touched you."he smirks.

Looking at Marc's boxers again, his fingers traces the outline hearing Marc suck in a breath and his fingers curl around the elastic of his boxers, inching it excruciatingly slowly down his hips, his cock springing free and the older licks his lips, finger again tracing the hard shaft and smiling when it responds to his touch.

"Hm, it looks even better in reality."Dani murmers.

Before Marc has the chance to say something, Dani leans forward and swallows him whole, Marc gasping in surprise and hands balled in fists next to his body. Dani bobbing his head up and down the shaft, tongue curling around it and tracing the vein on the underside before he drags it through the slit luring a beautiful moan from his teammates lips. Sucking him inside again, Marc starts breathing rapidly, fingers gripping Dani's hair and pulling him off, older looking up with a questioningly look.

"I was close...." Marc mumbles.

"You can come down my throat if you want, I'm sure someone as young as you can cum more then once a night."

"It's not that, I want...."

"What do you want, Marc?"

Marc looks away, Dani pulling himself on the bed, losing his jeans and boxers, sitting up on his knees and fingers curled around his own hard cock.

"You want this?" he asks.

Marc moves his eyes lower, pausing on that thick long cock and his mouth waters at the sight alone, own cock twitching and muscles clenching with the thought of that inside him. Dani reaches out his hand to Marc which he takes and he is pulled on the bed, Dani placing Marc's arms around his waist, hands following Marc's arms up untill they are around his neck and playing with the short hairs in the nape of his neck. Slowly being pulled into a deep long kiss that takes his breath away, Dani shuffling forward and the moment their cocks brush, both groan into it. The next moments are used to let Marc get used to having another male naked body against his, feeling strong muscles instead of soft curves and most of all, feeling a cock of another man instead of the anatomy of a woman but he doesn't seem to be too bothered by it. Both now lying down, Marc on his back and Dnai half on top of him, he covers Marc's hand with his own and guides it lower, to his stomach, his hips and even lower untill Marc's fingers brush against his cock, Marc gasping into his mouth and fingers stilling.

"It's ok, you're ok,"Dani murmers softly,"you set the pace."

Marc nods, looking into dark mocca while he splayes his fingers and curls them around Dani's cock, first movements slow and hesitant, Dani starting to rock up into his hand and eventually he thightens his hold a bit and the movement goes a bit faster.

"Fuck, so good, that feels só good."Dani moans.

He hangs his head, resting it against Marc's shoulder and the youngest Marquez feels a burst of pride that he seems to be doing it right to be able to lure those words and moans from his lips. When Dani covers his hand with his and stops him tho, he freezes, looking at him startled but Dani just smiles.

"Don't want this to be over soon." he winks.

Marc nods and releases a breathy laugh, watching how Dani leans in for a soft short kiss and moves up to leave the bed, Marc sitting up too and frowing. Eyes roaming over that beautiful skin and muscles he never knew where there, groaning when Dani bends over and grabs his jeans, fishing something out his pocket and when Marc sees it his mouth drops open and Dani returns to the bed, shrugging.

"Like I said, I've been wanting you for a long time and when you invited me to your home, better come prepared just in case right."

Dani even has the audacity to blush at that and Marc finds it adorable, cupping his face and pulling his older teammate into a deep kiss. Panting and resting their foreheads together, Dani licks his lips, leaning back and looking at him.

"Lie back."

Marc lies back, propped up on his elbows and watching how Dani takes the bottle of lube and pops open the cap, squerting something on his fingers and watching how his hand disappears between his legs, seeking out his hole and finding when Marc winches at the cold.

"Sorry." 

"S'okay."

Dani leans on his elbow, watching Marc while he circles his hole, placing some pressure on it and feeling Marc already tense up.

"Relax, Marc, I know it's hard and I can't promise it won't hurt but it will be a lot less painfull if you try and relax your muscles and let me in."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't, if you want me to stop just tell me."

Marc nods and wills his muscles to relax, pushing his head back into the pillow and Dani leans in to kiss the exposed neck that is bared, lips nip and suck and ultimatly Marc relaxes enough and it slips inside.

"Oh god, Dani...." he gasps.

"It'ok, just breath."

Marc eyes widen, breathing speeding up and fisting the sheet while Dani moves his finger inside him, curling it and searching for that one spot and when he finds it, Marc practically howls at the ceiling making Dani smirk.

"Oh, that was....shit, that felt good, do it again."

Dani chuckles and keeps abusing his prostate, having the younger arch his hips and whimper under the touch.

"You ready for another?"

"Yes.."

Dani pushes in a second, feeling much less resistance and he sciccors them, using his fingers to open him up more and reveling in the moans and gasps he is luring from his younger teammate.

"You're doing so good babe." he murmers against his skin.

"Babe?"Marc asks.

"Slipped of the tongue."

"I hope not, I liked it."Marc says and blushes.

Dani smiles against his skin, leaning up and looking at the writhing Marc Marquez and he enjoys it, enjoys it to have him at his mercy and for a moment he just watches him.

"You ready for the real thing yet, babe." emphasizing the word 'babe' and hearing a groan escape from Marc's lips while he nods.

Dani withdraws his fingers and nestles between his legs, wrapping them around his hips and leaning over him, hands placed next to his head and eye locked on each other. One hand moving down and guiding his cock to Marc's entrance, placing the tip against it and slowly inching his way inside his teammate. Marc feels the stretch and it burns amazingly but the loving and soothing look in Dani's eyes makes it berable.

"It get's better, I promis."

Marc nods, spreading his legs wider and feeling Dani bottoms out, hips pressed thightly against his and he hangs his head, breathing hard and making an effort to not just ravish Marc there and then. He slowly pulls back almost all the way before he slowly sinks back in again completly, cursing under his breath with the tight heat surrounding him. Dani keeps moving slow, keeps the thrusting slow and he feels Marc's hands circle his waist and sliding lower, cupping his asscheeks and pulling him against him.

"Come on Dani, fuck me harder, I won't break."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it." he says.

Dani laughs, not surprised Marc wants it faster at all, and he starts thrusting in honest, slamming in hard and going faster, Marc moaning and whimpering beneath him, fingers digging in his asscheeks and sure to leave crescent moons there. Dani hangs his head, pressing his face in Marc's neck and teeth biting the skin, the moment when he squirms his hand between their body's and curls his finger around Marc's neglected cock, it only takes a couple of tugs before he cums, body jerking and shuddering, gripping Dani like a vice and pulling him over too. Panting, they take a moment to collect themselfs, eventually Dani rolling off of Marc, the last winching when he slips out and Dani reaches out, grabbing a cloth and cleaning Marc up, sliding lower and dipping between his legs, cleaning him there too and laughing when Marc squirms away from him. Dani tosses the cloth away and leans on his albow, head resting on his hand.

"You ok?"he asks.

"Yeah, I'm perfect,"Marc says and looks at Dani,"thank you."

"My pleasure."he smiles.

Marc reaches out, cupping Dani's cheek and the older leans against the touch before he leans in and captures Marc's lips in a kiss before he lies down, head resting on Marc's chest, fingers drawing patterns on his skin while listening to his steady heartbeat and breathing, feeling Marc's fingers weaving through his hair, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
